Relaxing Day
by Ashton Li
Summary: Naruto and the others are taking a relaxing day off to the hot spring. Though, not everything goes as planned. What possibly could happen?


**A Relaxing Day**

"Finally! A day to relax!" Naruto smiled.

"What are you smiling for? You should train more. Naruto, you idiot," Sasuke stared at the boy.

"Are you saying I'm weak? You're the weak one!"

"Cut it out. Can't you two just relax? I can't sit here and watch you two fight until your bloody death. Naruto, don't you have anything better to do?" Sakura wondered.

"Don't tell me you two are hanging out together today?" Naruto shouted.

"No," Sasuke walked away from them.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura turned to Naruto. "You idiot! You made him leave."

"You can always stick with me today," Naruto suggested.

"Never! Not in a million years!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Naruto! Are you coming?" Shikamaru called to him.

"Fine! I'm going then. Have fun by yourself!" Naruto ran off.

_Even Naruto has plans today! Am I the only one left alone?_ Sakura thought.

Ino walked up behind Sakura. "Did you run Sasuke off again?

Sakura jumped up. "Ino! What are you doing?"

"I was planning on seeing if Sasuke wanted to do anything with me, but I can't find him anywhere," Ino explained.

"Naruto ran him off. I swear, he's so annoying…"

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing."

"Want to go looking for him?"

"You and me? Looking for Sasuke?"

"We can battle it out for him later."

"Good idea," Ino smiled as the walked off in search for Sasuke.

"It was ok that Hinata tagged along with us, right?" Kiba wondered.

"Yeah, no problem," Naruto smiled. "We're just doing a little exploring!"

Hinata began to blush. "N-Naruto…"

"Shikamaru, are you the only one that wanted to come?" Shino questioned.

"Ino is hunting for Sasuke and Chouji is hunting for food," Shikamaru explained.

"They should just make a fan club for that guy. Sakura is probably searching for Sasuke herself. She even turned down coming along with us," Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Where are you?" Sakura yelled.

"Where could he have gone?" Ino asked.

"I wouldn't be looking if I knew…"

"We've been walking for hours! Where are we going, and when are we going to get there?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Don't worry, we should be there soon. After that, we'll get some ramen!" Naruto laughed.

"For some reason, I don't think you know where you're going," Neji looked at Naruto as he continued to walk.

"You can trust me. Hinata, you believe that I'm going the right way, right?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "O-of c-course, N-Naruto."

"I don't care where we're going, I just want to get there soon. I'm so hungry," TenTen frowned.

"There!" Naruto pointed at a building.

"Is that…A hot spring?" Kiba wondered.

"In the middle of a forest?" TenTen nodded.

"It will be relaxing! Come on, ramen on me!" Naruto ran to the building.

The others quickly followed him in. The sight was amazing.

"Sasuke!" Ino called out.

Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting. "Great, they're coming. My day would be more relaxing if I could actually relax!"

He jumped up and began to walk in the opposite direction as the voice was calling.

"Sasuke?" Sakura yelled.

"Those girls really need to get a better hobby…!"

"Mmm…Ramen!" Naruto began to eat.

Shikamaru poked at the noodles with his chopsticks. "Why did it have to be ramen?"

Everyone began to eat.

"After this, we can take a dip in the baths! You guys can relax in the men's bath while Hinata and I go into the girls'," TenTen decided.

"I guess we will have a relaxing day. This was a good idea, Naruto," Shino finished his ramen.

Naruto was finishing his second bowl of ramen. "Lets get to the bath then!"

TenTen looked at Hinata. She barely even touched her food.

"Hinata, you ok?" TenTen questioned.

"Uh," Hinata looked up at her. "Yes…"

TenTen smiled. "When ever you are done, we can get into the bath."

Hinata stood up. "Ok."

"Aren't you going to finish?"

"Um…I'm done."

_Hinata sure doesn't talk that much,_ TenTen thought.

The two girls walked to the bath.

"Swim, swim, it's time to relax in the hot spring!" Naruto sang.

"It would be more relaxing if you didn't sing," Kiba said.

"Hot spring! Hot spring!"

"Someone, please, make him shut up!" Neji covered his ears.

"We could just hit him unconscious," Shino suggested.

Shikamaru frowned. "I don't think we should. Anyways, he's the one that is paying for this hot spring trip. It was his idea."

_Yeah, but he can't sing,_ Neji thought.

"Splash, splash, in the bath!" Naruto continued. He began to splash around.

"We're supposed to relax, not splash around!" Kiba yelled at the boy.

Naruto stopped. "This is relaxing to me…"

"It's just plain annoying. Could you at least stop singing?" Shikamaru wondered.

Sasuke walked up to the bath. "Why don't you guys just sing with him?"

"We're did you come from?" Neji demanded.

"Naruto invited me yesterday, but I rejected the invitation. If I knew Ino and Sakura were going to be following me all day, I would have came with you from the beginning. This is the only place I can think of where those two stalkers won't come," Sasuke explained.

"Does this mean you're going to join me? We can sing together!" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, Sasuke, if you want us to sing, you better start first," Kiba laughed.

"Splash, splash, everyone's in the bath!" Naruto began to splash again.

_Maybe being followed by Ino and Sakura was better than this,_ Sasuke got into the bath.

"Isn't this great, Hinata? A whole day to relax, and we get to be at the hot spring! Too bad Lee didn't come with us. He works to hard," TenTen smiled.

No reply came from Hinata. She just frowned and let herself sink down into the water a little.

"Hinata?" she looked over at the girl.

"TenTen…" Hinata whispered.

"What is it?"

"I…I-I'm going t-to get s-something to dr-drink…" Hinata got out of the bath.

"Um, ok!"

Hinata walked inside.

_Poor Hinata, something must be bothering her, _TenTen sighed.

"Ah!"

TenTen jumped out of the bath. "Hinata?"

"Ah!"

"What was that?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Spl-" Naruto stopped his singing. "That was Hinata!"

All the boys jumped out of the bath.

"Why would she have screamed like that?" Kiba questioned.

They ran into the building.

"TenTen, where's Hinata?" Neji asked.

"We heard her scream, we were worried," Kiba explained.

"She's gone. Hinata came into get a drink, and someone took her!" TenTen frowned.

"What would someone want with Hinata?" Shino wondered.

"I'll go look for her…"

"Naruto, we'll help," Shikamaru decided.

"No, stay here. I will find Hinata on my own. You guys, just relax," Naruto told them.

"How can we relax with Hinata missing?" Kiba demanded.

"Because, I'll find her. I promise, I'll find Hinata," he swore.

"If you don't find her in an hour, come back and we'll help," Sasuke said.

TenTen looked at Naruto. "If you don't come back in an hour, we'll come searching for you."

"She'll be found," Naruto ran off.

_Naruto seems so dedicated to finding Hinata. That's so sweet, _TenTen smiled.

Kiba stared at Naruto running into the forest. "I don't think I've ever seen him so serious."

"I give up!" Ino fell to the ground.

Sakura sat next to her. "We've been searching for hours! Where could he be?"

"Hey, Sakura!" Lee walked up to her.

"Lee, you startled me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. What are you two doing?" he wondered.

"We were searching for Sasuke, but he's no where in sight," Ino frowned.

"Sasuke? I think I saw him heading to the hot spring in the forest."

"Really!"

"Yeah, I could take the two of you there. Sasuke is probably planning to relax with Naruto and the others he was with."

"Sasuke hanging around Naruto? I don't think so. Those two can't get along," Sakura smiled.

"But, a hot spring sounds so nice and relaxing," Ino fanaticized about her and Sasuke at the hot spring. "That would be amazing!"

Lee pointed towards the forest. "Come on, my treat. We'll have the whole day to relax, and you'll get to see your beloved Sasuke."

"Thank you!" Ino and Sakura walked away with him.

"Hinata?" Naruto called. "Where are you?"

He looked around the forest. No other person was around.

_Where is she? Who took her? Why did they take her? _Naruto looked nervous.

He continued to walk around. "Hinata!"

Hinata was laying on the ground. She slowly sat up. "Wh-where…Am I?"

She stood up and looked around. There wasn't another person around.

"What happened?" Hinata wondered. "How did I get here?"

_"Thank you," HInata slightly bowed as she took the glass of water. She slowly sipped at it as a dark figure came up behind her._

_"Hinata, it's time you come with me."_

_"Wha-?" Hinata turned around as she was snatched by a man. "Ah!"_

"Someone, please find me," Hinata fell down to her knees and began to cry. "I'm just not strong enough. I will never be like Naruto."

TenTen nervously looked around the hot spring. "How long has it been?"

"Only ten minutes. TenTen, try to calm down a little," Neji told her.

"How can I calm down? Hinata was taken and what if something happens to Naruto? Wh-what if the kidnapper comes back for us?"

"We won't let them take us. Hinata wasn't paying attention. She is an easy target for kidnappers. The only question that really matters is why did someone want Hinata?" Shino asked.

"What if it was some sick, perverted, weirdo?" TenTen screamed.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "That's a possibility, but lets try not to think about it that way. Naruto is out there looking for her. I think if anyone, he'll be the one to find her."

"If there's any enemy out there, waiting, he'll be able to defeat him. He's been growing stronger, and I don't think he's wanting to see Hinata in danger," Sasuke explained.

Kiba sat down in a chair. "He said for us to relax, but that seems impossible for us. Naruto swore to find Hinata, but I can't help but worry."

"There goes that relaxing day," Shikamaru smirked.

"Why was Naruto so determined to find Hinata himself? Why wouldn't he let us help? I mean, what is he trying to do? Is he trying to play the super hero?" Neji questioned.

"He always liked to be that way," Sasuke agreed.

TenTen looked at them. "Naruto, he had such a serious face when he left. The words he said, he really did mean them. He's going to find Hinata on his own. Let him be the hero."

"Hinata is probably scared," Shino frowned.

"To tell you the truth, I think Hinata would like Naruto to come to her rescue. I mean she does li-" Kiba stopped himself. "Well, I think I said enough. How about we jump into the bath? We can sing songs!"

"Kiba, spill it! What do you know?" TenTen demanded.

"It's nothing! I don't think I should tell anyone."

"Please don't tell me that Hinata likes Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm not saying anything," Kiba saw Lee, Sakura, and Ino walk through the door. "Hey, look who's here!"

_Crap! They found where I'm hiding. This is pathetic! _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke! We found you!" Ino smiled.

"We've been looking all over! Lee saw us and told us where you were. He even treated us to the hot spring. Isn't he so sweet?" Sakura explained.

Sasuke walked up close to Lee. "Why did you have to do that? Thanks a lot! Now I have to deal with my stalkers!"

"Sorry, I didn't know," Lee apologized. He looked around the room. "I thought Naruto and Hinata were with you guys. Was TenTen the only girl who came?"

"But, Shikamaru, didn't you get Naruto? I thought I saw Hinata with all of you," Sakura stared at the boy.

Neji closed his eyes. "Hinata was kidnapped. Naruto went out looking for her. He didn't want our help, and told us to stay here, so we did. Kiba was just about to tell us something very important about Hinata. Then, you guys came in, so he never had a chance to finish. So, go on Kiba, tell us everything."

"You were? Go ahead Kiba, don't let us stop you!"

"I wasn't going to say anything. They just wanted me to tell them how Hinata likes Naruto. Which, I would never let them know!" Kiba's eyes widened. "Shoot! You didn't hear that!"

"Who would like that idiot?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"No wonder Hinata is always nervous around Naruto. That's so cute. Do you think he likes her? They would be so cute together," TenTen giggled.

"If he likes her, maybe that's why he wanted to find her by himself," Shino guessed.

_Just before Naruto left, he was gawking over me. Could he possible like Hinata? Naruto, you sure are a strange boy,_ Sakura thought.

"This is just too weird…" Sasuke sighed.

"Hinata?" Naruto continued to call for the girl.

"N-Naruto? Was that Naruto?" Hinata slowly walked towards the voice.

Naruto saw someone coming towards him. "Whoever you are, if you know where Hinata is…You better tell me!"

Hinata ran up to him and embraced him. "Naruto!"

"Hinata…" Naruto was startled by he. He was slightly blushing.

"I'm sorry," she pushed herself off of him.

"Are you ok? Who did this?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. One minute, I was drinking some water, and the next I was here."

"I'm going back to get the others. Stay here. Whoever took you, we'll get them!"

Naruto began to walk off. Hinata quickly took his arm. "Pl-please, don't l-leave me here. I-I'm scared. I-I don't want to be left alone!" Tears filled her eyes.

"I guess, you'll just have to come back with me," he decided.

"Th-thank y-you…"

"She's not going anywhere! She's mine now!" I man walked over towards them.

"Stay back, Hinata. I promise you, I won't let this creep get a hold of you!" Naruto got ready to fight the man.

"You think you can beat me? That's funny! If you just leave, I won't hurt you. You see, your girlfriend is now mine. She will be such a beautiful piece to my collection. Hinata, what a pretty name. I will be very sensitive with you. I like you so much, that you might not even become part of the collection."

"N-no…" Hinata shook her head.

"You're not getting Hinata!" Naruto took out his kunai.

"This is great! You really want to fight? Well, I must warn you, I'm pretty good with my ninja skills. After beating you, I will have such a sweet rewards!" the man laughed.

"You're no ninja! You're just a pervert!"

"And, you're just a kid!"

"I'll let my kunai do the talking from here," Naruto grew and evil smile. "Hinata, stay back. I'll get rid of the pervert for you!"

"Stupid little kid!"

Naruto quickly jumped past him as the man came in for an attack. Naruto easily finished the man. He had him cornered to a tree.

"Want to give up? Or do you want me to just kill you?" Naruto demanded.

"Please! Don't! I'm begging you!" the man cried.

Naruto looked at Hinata. She was shivering in fear. "Hey, pervert man, you'll be coming with us."

"Y-yes!"

"Hinata, are you ready to get back. I bet everyone is really worried!"

"Oh…N-Naruto…" Hinata began to blush as she slightly smiled.

"So, why didn't you tell us about this before? Kiba, you need to tell us everything from now on! Hinata and Naruto, it will be so wonderful," TenTen clapped her hands.

"Is she still talking? TenTen, what if Naruto doesn't like Hinata?" Shikamaru questioned.

TenTen frowned. "Shikamaru, could you please look on the positive side? I can't wait to see those love birds! It will be so cute!"

"Me and my big mouth! Why did I have to say anything?" Kiba asked himself.

"I hope Hinata won't be mad. If she is, you're the one that's getting yelled at. I didn't do anything wrong," Shino smirked.

"Neji was the one who forced it out of me!"

Neji turned to them. "I did no such thing. You're the one who couldn't keep your mouth closed. Don't blame others for your own action!"

"Hey, has an hour gone by? Shouldn't we start looking for Naruto?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto walked into the hot spring.

"This is just what I need! Some relaxation in the hot spring!" Naruto smiled. "You weren't in for long yourself. Hinata, you're going to take another dip too, right?"

"O-of c-course…N-Naruto," Hinata nodded.

"He's back! And he brought Hinata!" Lee jumped up.

TenTen ran up to them. "Look at the two of you! You're just too cute together!"

"Cute together? TenTen, what do you mean by that?" Naruto wondered.

"Kiba, you didn't…Did you?" Hinata questioned.

"I didn't do anything!" Kiba points at Neji. "It was all his fault."

"What did I tell you about blaming other people for your own actions?" Neji hit Kiba in the back of the head. "You're just as bad as Naruto!"

"When did bushy brows, Sakura, and Ino get here?" Naruto stared at them.

"We came to relax!" Ino smiled.

"Lee's treat!" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke walked past Naruto. "They came here to stalk me some more."

"You need your own fan club," Naruto suggested.

"That would only mean more fan girls. I don't think I could handle anymore."

"Hey, what did TenTen mean by 'cute together'?"

"Oh, Hinata likes you." _Great, now I've become like Kiba! His big mouth is rubbing off on me! Maybe if I wash out my mouth fast enough, it will go away…_

Naruto walked away from Sasuke and up to Hinata. She turned to him and softly smiled. Her cheeks started to flush.

"I want to tell you something, Hinata," Naruto smiled.

"T-tell me s-something? Wh-what is it N-Naruto?" she wondered.

He leaned in and softly kissed Hinata on the lips. "I just wanted you to know, I like you too."

TenTen looked over to them. "How romantic. They confessed their love for each other."

"TenTen, what has gotten into you?" Neji asked.

"It's just, the thing between Hinata and Naruto, it's so wonderful. I wish I could have someone be so sweet to me," she explained.

"Do you like anyone?"

"That's kind of personal, don't you think?"

"TenTen…"

"If you must know…Yes…"

Neji slightly smiled at her.

"Neji, you're smiling, that's so rare. It's such a cute smile."

Neji looked away. He was starting to turn red in the face. "Who is it that you like?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to have a big mouth like Kiba. You'll just have to find out yourself!"

"…Ok…" he turned back to her. He pulled her close to him and slowly placed his lips onto hers.

TenTen was in a daze. "You found out quick."

"It was just a guess…"

"It was a very good guess, Neji."

Ino was chasing around Sasuke. "Sasuke! Everyone else is confessing their love! Now it's your turn. You know you like me."

_They just never give up!_ "Ino, I don't like you."

"S-Sasuke! Then, who do you like?"

"You see, the one I love is already taken," Sasuke explained.

"TenTen? Hinata? Who?"

Sasuke pointed over at Naruto. "It's…Naruto!"

"Wha-!" Ino fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry to tell you that, but it's true. Naruto and I had something special once. Isn't that right, Naruto?" Sasuke winked.

"Yeah, I had to break things off. Sasuke wasn't good enough for me," Naruto winked back.

"Are you serious?" Ino demanded.

"Well, not really. It's true that I don't like you, but nothing ever happened between Naruto and me. Who would really believe that?" Sasuke laughed.

"You like Sakura, don't you?"

"No, not really…"

"Then, who?"

"I don't like anyone. That's the truth."

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "They're kind of weird."

Naruto kissed the girl on the cheek. "That's ok."

"Naruto! What about my kidnapper?"

"Pervert man? He's gone! I got rid of him when no one was looking."

"Thank you, Naruto. You came to my rescue. You saved my life. I don't think I could ever repay you for that."

"You already have," he took her hand.

"Sasuke! You have to like me more!" Ino began to chase him again.

"No! Me!" Sakura pushed Ino out her way.

"Go away! I hate stalkers!" Sasuke ran for the men's bath. "Ha! Can't come in here!"

"Sasuke!" they cried.

"How annoying…How about we finish our relaxing day at the hot spring?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sounds good!" Shino agreed as they walked into the bath.

"I'll see you tonight, after we finish in the bath," Naruto told Hinata.

"Ok, I promise, I won't get kidnapped again," she walked into the bath.

"Neji…" TenTen smiled at him.

"I'll see you later, I promise you that," Neji smiled back.

"Thank you."

Everyone went into the bath.

"Splash, splash! Everyone's in the bath!" Naruto began to sing and splash around.

"Do we have to go through this every time?" Neji demanded.

"Come on! Everyone sing!"

"I rather not," Shikamaru frowned.

"Splash, splash! Splash in the bath!" Naruto continued.

"Splash, splash! Relaxing in the bath!" Lee joined in.

"That's it! Now everyone!"

"Splash, splash! Time for a bath!" everyone sang along.

_How did I get stuck singing with Naruto?_ Neji wondered.

_Isn't this illegal?_ Shikimaru thought.

_I'm never going to a hot spring with Naruto ever again! _Kiba decided.

_I just wanted to relax. Not splash, splash!_ Shino sighed.

_This has been the best day ever!_ Naruto began to laugh. "Thanks for coming with me guys. I have to say, I don't think I've ever had so much fun!"

"I don't think I have either," Neji agreed.

"Splash, splash!" Sasuke began to splash them.

"Hey! Stop that!" Lee yelled.

"Do I need to get my kunai and settle you guys down?" Naruto demanded.

Laughter filled the hot spring.

"It sounds like the guys are having fun," Sakura pointed out.

"I guess, that's their way of relaxing," Ino smiled.

"All that matters is that they're having a good time," TenTen decided.

Hinata splashed some water at Ino. "We should have fun too…"

"You're so on!" Ino splashed her back.

"Boys aren't the only ones how can fool around at the hot spring!" TenTen yelled.

"Splash, splash!" Sakura laughed.

Stars filled the night. It was so beautiful. No one would ever forget such a relaxing and fun day.

**NOTE:Let me start by saying I don't have any rights to the Naruto characters which are in this story. I don't own them, sorry! Another thing, let me just take a second and say "WOW!". I don't even know what to think about this fic. It was my first Naruto fic, so, sorry for how weird it is. I kind of gave the characters weird personalities, didn't I? I think I got Hinata's personality the best. I hope you enjoyed my fic, maybe next time I write one for Naruto, it will be a little better. **

**P.S. Just so you know, this was really just supposed to be a Hinata and Naruto fic, but I changed it up and made it kind of a Neji and TenTen fic (I was actually going to add Sakura and Sasuke to it, but I decided not to). Also, this was never really supposed to be one of those funny stories, but I think it might have turned out that way (Yes! My first funny story!). Well, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
